There have been devices provided heretofore which are operable as transmitters to provide signals effective to control the operation of a movable member such as, for example, a garage door or similar structure. In accord with the mode of operation of such devices, the member to be controlled is provided with some form of receiver operatively connected to the member so as to be operable to receive signals produced by the transmitter and to initiate some form of control function affecting the operation of the member in response to receipt by the receiver of signals from the transmitter.
Although the prior art forms of such transmitters have all been characterized by the fact that they are capable of performing the same function in essentially the same manner, they have nevertheless generally differed one from another insofar as concerns the nature of their construction. Notwithstanding the fact that there have been available a variety of models of such transmitters embodying different styles and shapes in sufficient numbers to match the taste of substantially any potential purchaser thereof, such transmitters have not as of yet reached the level of sales which had been anticipated therefor. Undoubtedly, there exist many reasons why such transmitters have not met with greater commercial success not the least of which is the fact that in the minds of at least some potential purchasers thereof, they have been looked upon as being in the nature of a luxury item rather than as a necessary item.
Something has taken place in recent months, however, which has had the effect of altering the latter characterization of garage door radio control transmitters. The event to which reference is had in this connection is the enactment of the new, i.e., 1974, safety regulations imposed by the Federal Government on manufacturers of motor vehicles. More specifically, reference is had to the requirement that each 1974 model of motor vehicle embody means whereby the engine of the motor vehicle is not capable of being started until the seat belts of the occupants of the motor vehicle have been fastened. Thus, whereas heretofore it had been a relatively simple task for one to remove a motor vehicle from a garage and close the garage door thereafter, the aforereferenced safety requirement has had the effect of rendering this a time-consuming task. For example, the individual heretofore need merely open the garage door, enter the motor vehicle, start the latter, remove it from the garage, and then generally while leaving the vehicle running return to the garage and close the door thereof. However, this procedure can no longer be followed in the case of 1974 motor vehicles.
With 1974 motor vehicles, although some of the initial steps in the aforedescribed procedure remain the same, once the motor vehicle has been removed from the garage a more time-consuming procedure must be followed before the driver of the vehicle is capable of closing the garage door and proceeding on his way in the vehicle. More specifically, the following procedure must be followed in the case of 1974 motor vehicles. First, the driver proceeds to the garage, opens the garage door, and enters the motor vehicle. Once in the vehicle, the driver must buckle his seat belt before he is capable of starting the engine of the vehicle to remove the latter from the garage. After the latter step has been accomplished, the driver must unbuckle his seat belt, leave the vehicle, proceed to the garage, close the door thereof, and then upon returning to the vehicle he must once again buckle his seat belt before he can restart the engine of the motor vehicle preparatory to driving away in the vehicle. This procedure obviously is considered by many to be extremely exasperating.
The procedure described in the preceding paragraph, however, is capable of being obviated through the use of a garage door radio control transmitter. By utilizing such a device, the driver need not leave the motor vehicle to close the garage door thereby eliminating the need to perform the steps of unbuckling his seat belt, leaving the vehicle, walking to the garage, closing the door thereof, returning to the vehicle, rebuckling his seat belt, restarting the engine of the vehicle, to finally arrive at the point where he is capable of leaving the premises in the vehicle. It should be readily apparent from the above-description why in the minds of many potential purchasers thereof that garage door radio control transmitters are now considered to have achieved the status of being classified as a necessary item rather than as an item of luxury.
With the advent of the aforedescribed safety requirements, it is anticipated that not only will there be a greater number of individuals utilizing garage door radio control transmitters, but also that increased usage will be made of the transmitters. Consequently, a desired characteristic of such a garage door radio control transmitter is that it have a long operating life. Heretofore, the garage door radio control transmitters which have been provided have most commonly embodied a construction wherein they depended on batteries for their power supply. Obviously, one means of extending the operating life of the batteries is to periodically recharge the batteries. To accomplish the recharging of the batteries, it would be most desirable to provide the transmitter with means operable to enable the batteries to be recharged while housed in the transmitter and preferably during periods of nonuse whereby the transmitter is always ready for instant use.
One undesirable feature which has evidenced itself in connection with the use heretofore of garage door radio control transmitters is that very little has been done insofar as concerns associating with the transmitter some form of means operable for stowing the transmitter in a secure and efficient manner during periods of nonuse. More specifically, the practice which commonly has been followed is to place the transmitter when not in use either on the dashboard or the seat of the motor vehicle. The result of following this practice is to increase the likelihood that the transmitter may fall off the dashboard or from the seat and be damaged, or that the transmitter may be lost or misplaced and thereby not be readily locatable when required. Therefore, it is desirable to provide some type of stowage means effective to minimize the possibility of the transmitter being accidentally damaged when not in use and which would also function to render the transmitter readily available when its use is desired.
Thus, although the prior art evidences the fact that it has been known heretofore to provide devices operable as garage door radio control transmitters, it can also be seen with reference to the above that there still exists a need to make improvements in the nature of the construction as well as providing means associable with the transmitter operable for minimizing the likelihood that accidental damage may be suffered thereby. There has thus existed a need to provide a garage door radio control transmitter assembly which would overcome the disadvantages possessed by prior art devices to which reference has been had hereinabove, as well as an assembly embodying other advantages relating to the construction and method of employment thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved garage door radio control transmitter assembly which is particularly suited for use as a mounting, i.e., stowing, means for supporting a garage door radio control transmitter within a motor vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a garage door radio control transmitter assembly consisting of a garage door radio control transmitter and a housing therefor provided in the dashboard of the vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a garage door radio control transmitter assembly wherein the transmitter is operable either when positioned in the housing or when removed therefrom.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide such a garage door radio control transmitter assembly wherein the batteries of the transmitter are rechargeable when the latter is positioned in the housing provided therefor in the dashboard of the vehicle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such as garage door radio control transmitter assembly wherein the transmitter thereof is compatible with the receivers which are presently being employed for the purposes of accomplishing radio control operation of garage doors.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a garage door radio control transmitter assembly which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to employ, and is capable of providing long and trouble-free operation.